Reds and Blues
"What the Reds and Blues have taught me is that it's not the sum of your parts that makes you who you are, it's not what you're endowed with, not intelligence or strength, but what you hold onto throughout the hardest trials of life. These people have shown me that real heroes are not born. They're forged. A friend told me once that there's no fate for what you make, and I think he's right. What makes a hero is their ability to choose light over darkness, to walk through fire and not be burned, to fall from great heights and not be broken, to be changed and reborn and be better for it again and again. It's who you become when you lose someone close, when the world stops making sense and you're thrust into responsibility you never asked for. That's what makes a hero. And that's what makes the Reds and Blues some of the greatest our universe has ever seen." : —Dylan Andrews in Epilogues The Reds and Blues are the self-made faction consisting mainly of the Red and Blue Teams originally stationed in Blood Gulch, along with individuals that have joined them both later on. Despite an intense rivalry and mutual dislike between the members of both groups at the start of the series, they have teamed up countless times to defeat enemies that would normally be out of their league. Because of their actions, many see the Reds and Blues as some of the greatest soldiers and heroes in the galaxy, even though they self-identify as "idiots." Overview During the Blood Gulch Chronicles, the two teams generally disliked each other, but for no legitimate reason. However, due to an ever emerging series of events in their lives, the two teams often found themselves forced to cooperate for a greater purpose, bigger than their petty squabbling. Over time, other characters outside of Blood Gulch, including former enemies, have joined them. Despite their bickering, Sarge states that the reason the group continue to stay together is possibly because it's the only "place" where they feel accepted for who they are. Despite their aggressiveness and general dislike for one another at times, the Reds and Blues seem to genuinely care about one another and no longer view themselves as enemies, but friends – and more importantly – as a single squad. Their actions soon became widespread knowledge during the events of Season 11, as the mercenary known as Felix tells the Reds and Blues that they are considered the galaxy’s greatest soldiers for taking down Project Freelancer. This also causes Locus to refer to them as the ‘real deal'. Aiden Price states to Locus that the "complete and total faith in one another" is what has allowed them to defeat foes with far greater skills, training, and equipment like the Meta. Members Sarge Simmons Grif Donut Lopez Church (deceased) Epsilon (deceased) Tex (deceased) Tucker Caboose Kaikaina Washington Carolina Doc Freckles Andy Sheila Category:Internet Heroes Category:Image Needed Category:Article stubs Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Military Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Red vs Blue heroes